Six Idiots Fail
by MadamMandarinPear
Summary: After discussing their irrational fears, the sextuplets decide it's time to help each other overcome them. It's A LOT harder they expected.
1. Prologue

"I'm turning the light off."

Choromatsu flicked the switch, plunging the room into darkness. Slipping in next to Osomatsu and Jyushimatsu, he silently hoped that tonight they'd actually be able to get some rest for once. It looked promising so far, all was silent aside from their soft intakes of breath as they slept soundly, completely quiet. Completely peaceful.

He should have guessed that wouldn't last long.

Osomatsu lay, eyes wide open staring at the ceiling and drew out a long exaggerated sigh. When no one payed attention to him like he wanted, he turned to his side and gave Choromatsu a hard poke. He yelped a little response, giving his older brother a tiresome look.

"Quit it." he whispered sharply.

"I can't sleep."

Choromatsu turned over opposite to him with an irritated groan. "That's your problem not mine."

"Come on ChoroFappyski don't be like that." Osomatsu whined.

After not getting anything in response, he instead jabbed Choromatsu in the side, causing him to let out a loud shriek.

"Would you two please shut up! Unlike some people I actually have a social life and would appreciate not being a sleep deprived mess tomorrow!"

"Sorry Totty." said Osomatsu sheepishly with a small grin.

Following Todomatsu's out burst the second oldest sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes, blinking and drearily looking around in confusion.

"Why is everyone yelling...?"

"Ask Osomatsu. I'm going to sleep." Todomatsu muttered. He had a tendency to get pissy when he was tired. "Actually don't, everybody please just be quiet."

Once he closed his eyes, Karamatsu whispered, "Why is everyone yelling?"

"I can still hear you!"

"I can't sleep." Osomatsu replied, completely ignoring Todomatsu's furious glare his way.

"Oh well if that's the case I can sing you a lullab-"

"I'M AWAKE!"

Todomatsu and Choromatsu collectively groaned. Once Jyushimatsu was up there was practically no chance of falling asleep. On the other hand Osomatsu was happier then ever, almost all of his brothers were awake now.

"I guess that just leaves Ichimatsu then." Looking over to the left side of the futon furthest away, a mischievous smile tugged at Osomatsu's cheeks.

"Hey Ichimatsu are you awake?"

"No."

"Figures. I'd be surprised if he was asleep with all the racket Osomatsu is making."

"You're making more noise then anyone Todomatsu." The eldest stated in defence, receiving a scowl and stream of incoherent mumbles in return.

"What now?" Jyushimatsu questioned with his usual open-mouthed smile.

"We go to sleep." Choromatsu muttered. "Right Osomatsu?"

The eldest acted as if he hadn't even heard him, much to Choromatsu's annoyance.

"So I've been wondering... What are you guy's afraid of?"

"Oh my god." Todomatsu groaned into a pillow. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"What we are afraid of? Do elaborate." Karamatsu who now seemed fully attentive asked with a questioning look.

"I mean like, what is everyone's worst fear?" Osomatsu replied, not even bothering to whisper anymore.

"No one cares!" Todomatsu complained, but was promptly ignored.

"Oh! Me first! Me first!" Jyushimatsu yelled cheerfully, having quickly regained his boundless energy.

"Shh you're gonna wake up Mum and Dad!"

Jyushimatsu thought for a moment, then as if just remembering something bounced back to his normal self.

"I don't like it when I can't move around!"

Blinking his tired eyes Choromatsu gave him a look of half surprise and half concern.

"You're claustrophobic?"

"That's new." Ichimatsu muttered, having given up pretending to be asleep.

"What does clostophobic mean?" he questioned with an ignorant smile.

"Claustrophobic. It means you're afraid of small confined spaces."

"Nice! Claaauuusstrrophhobic." he drew out the newly learned word.

Osomatsu grinned, how had they never talked about this before? There were still so many things he didn't know about his brothers even after living together for so long.

"What about you Choromatsu?"

"Why me?" he complained, a frown etched on his face.

"Why not?

"Ugh fair enough, but you have to promise not to laugh."

"We won't!" Jyushimatsu promised with a smile that was probably trustworthy. Probably.

"Get on with it." Todomatsu said, having gained a sudden interest.

"Okay..." Choromatsu let out out a deep breath.

"The ocean."

"Wait, seriously? Not being able to hold it in both Todomatsu and Osomatsu burst out laughing.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!'

"Jyushimatsu, did. I didn't."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Karamatsu said but Choromatsu didn't look convinced.

"Psh, what's so scary about the ocean?" Ichimatsu questioned glumly.

Face growing red with embarrassment Choromatsu attempted to explain himself. "Do you realise just how many people die from ocean related causes a year?"

"Here he goes." Todomatsu groaned.

"Over three hundred!"

"We all know you can't swim Choromatsu, you can just admit it already." Osomatsu teased, a conniving smile spread across his face.

Choromatsu's face only grew redder. "I-I can swim!"

"You really can't." Todomatsu giggled. "Remember when Mum tried to get us to join the swimming team?"

"You had a huge breakdown!" Osomatsu laughed at the memory as Choromatsu buried his face into his pillow. He took that as a sign of defeat.

"Heh, my fear goes much deeper then that I'm afraid." Karamatsu began with confidence. "I fear that which mankind can not yet understand, nor comprehend. It is a fear of separation of the material objects closet to us, leaving them behind on a break of life's hardships."

"Todomatsu, translation."

"He's afraid of travelling." the brother in question answered, rolling his eyes.

"Bingo." Karamatsu confirmed, snapping his fingers.

"That one makes even less sense." Ichimatsu grumbled, pausing to let out a yawn.

"Well what about you?"

"Huh?" Half lidded eyes turned to face Karamatsu.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing."

"He's lying!" Jyushimatsu yelled out cheerfully from the other side of the futon.

Ichimatsu gave a panicked look of betrayal towards Jyushimatsu who just continued smiling.

"Come on you can tell them!"

Ichimatsu let out a defeated sigh, knowing they would never let him forget this.

"...Fine."

Five pairs of eyes locked on Ichimatsu in anticipation for his response.

"Dogs." He mumbled quietly.

"What was that?"

"Dogs." Ichimatsu only reduced in volume.

"Again?" Choromatsu questioned with a frown.

"DOGS!"

There was a short, stunned silence before more then a few of the brothers doubled over laughing.

"I'm... Actually not that surprised."

"Wait, every type of dog? Even Chihuahuas?"

He didn't answer, trying to hide a faint blush.

"That means yes." Jyushimatsu imputed.

"That's hilarious! And you have the nerve to call my fear unreasonable!" Choromatsu laughed.

"It's not unreasonable, you have no idea... They're cold, heartless monsters."

"Speaking of cold heartless monsters," Osomatsu started, having just recovered from a fit of giggles. "Your turn Totty!"

"Do I have too?" He whined, sending his older brothers a pleading look.

"Yes." They all replied in unison.

Rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time, he listed off counting each on his fingers.

"Lets see... Bugs, socks with sandals, bad Internet connection, autocorrect..."

"Boo!" Osomatsu complained loudly.

"Well what am I supposed to say!? You guys already know my main fear."

"We do?"

"Yeah... You know..." he trailed off, refusing to make eye contact.

"Know what?" the eldest questioned with a voice drenched in ignorance.

"Don't make me say it."

"I honestly don't know." Osomatsu faked innocence to which Todomatsu only scowled at in return, finally giving in.

"The dark! I'm afraid of the dark!"

"Oh yeah.. I remember now."

"I can't believe you still haven't grown out of that yet."

"Shut up!"

"Your's might actually be the most ridiculous." Ichimatsu added.

"Like you can talk." Todomatsu tried to maintain his hostile expression but failed half way.

"Oh well that's that, I guess we should get some sleep now." Osomatsu lay back down, pulling the shared blanket over himself.

"Wait."

"Huh?"

"Don't give me that! We still haven't talked about your fear!" Todomatsu snapped.

Osomatsu considerably paled, visible even in the dark.

"Mine isn't really all that interesting... Seriously!"

"No way, you can't get out of this. Not after you started it."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Karamatsu gave an encouraging smile.

"We won't judge!"

"As if anyone can trust you anymore Jyushimasu." Choromatsu grumbled, to which he simply laughed in response.

"Come on!"

"Just say it!"

"I would if you gave me a second to speak!" Osomatsu shouted over his brothers' prodding and complaining. Everybody went quiet, as Osomatsu sighed.

"...Mimes." He finally said, ducking under the blanket, knowing what was sure to come. As expected, his brothers were all laughing hysterically.

"Those guys that copy what you do and stuff?"

"What's so scary about that?!"

"Okay, that tops it."

Osomatsu, blushing madly continued to hide under the covers. Of course they wouldn't understand.

"Wait a moment... Isn't there a like a fair thing this week?" Todomatsu retrieved his phone from next to the futon and rushed to confirm it. In that instant Osomatsu shot up straight with a worried look in his eyes.

"Don't you even think about it." He snarled, but went unnoticed.

"Do you think they'll be mimes there?"

"Probably." Ichimatsu replied, and evil smile already creeping onto his face.

"It's in a few days." Todomatsu said reading off the article he'd found. "And there is a mine act."

"Please don't make me go! I'll anything!" Osomatsu pleaded, giving each of his brothers a terrified look.

"I want to go!" Jyushimatsu cheered.

"I do also." Karamatsu sent an apologetic glance his way.

"Looks like that's settled." With a smug expression, Choromatsu followed his older brothers example and slipped back under the covers.

"Wait." Osomatsu said sharply. Five identically tired faces turned his way.

"What now?"

"If I have to go to the circus, you have to go to the ocean." The eldest declared triumphantly, pointing an accusing finger Choromatsu's way.

"Jyushimatsu has to be kept in a small space, Karamatsu has to go on vacation, Ichimatsu has to pet a dog, and Todomatsu has to go to the bathroom without any of our help for once!"

"I am not agreeing to that." Choromatsu spoke quickly, already horrified at the very idea of swimming in the ocean.

"Neither am I." Todomatsu crossed his arms in defence.

"I'll do it!"

"Are you sure Jyushimatsu?" The fourth born asked, concern noticeable in his voice.

He nodded his head vigorously. "You should too Ichimatsu-niisan! It'll be fun!"

"I'm not sure..."

If the rest of my brothers are willing to, so will I." Karamatsu said, but the remaining brothers still looked unsure.

"I will... Probably." Ichimatsu mumbled.

"Fine." Todomatsu poured as much venom into the word as possible.

Osomatsu looked at Choromatsu, who was still strongly against the very concept of facing his fear.

"Come on Choromatsu! Please?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he finally gave a hesitant nod.

"Lets do this."


	2. Metamfiezomaiophobia

Not long into their trip to the fairground and Osomatsu seemed to have already forgotten the reason they'd even gone in the first place.

"Look that roller coaster goes upside down! Lets ride it!" The eldest cheered over the shrieks and noisy chatter of the crowd. Turns out the place was a lot bigger then they'd expected, there was even a few theme park rides dotted around the mass of striped tents and food stands.

"Definitely not." Choromatsu said quickly looking at the ride that looped around multiple times, slowing down as the participants hung upside down then gearing back into a nauseating speed, immediately feeling queasy just at the sight of it.

"I second that motion." Todomatsu grimaced, thinking of the hundreds of thousands of germs brewing on those disgusting seats that probably hadn't been washed since the day they'd been constructed. He carried around a little bottle of hand sanitizer and applied it every time he made contact with anything within the boundaries of the fairground.

"Killjoys." Osomatsu muttered. What was the point of going to a fair if they weren't even going to have fun? He locked eyes with a haunted house attraction and wondered if he could convince his wimpy younger brothers give it a try.

"Oh by the way I looked up some stuff on your phobia."

Osomatsu's energetic almost immediately diminished. "Oh yeah.. that."

"What's it called?" Chimed in Choromatsu.

"Ugh It's really long. I can't even begin to pronounce it. It starts with an M... I think."

"Well that's useful." Choromatsu said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I did get some good information! Fear of Mimes, clowns, people in disguise, that's you right Osomatsu-niisan?" Todomatsu questioned, digging out his phone and revisiting the article on the phobia.

"Yeah, aside from the clown bit."

"Okay well it says you need therapy and stuff but we can't afford that so we're just gonna show you a bunch of mimes instead until you get better."

"Uh... I don't think that's going to work."

"Might as well try it!" The little devil was smiling of all things, he just couldn't wait to see his older brother terrified of something so tame.

"How much money did Mum give us to spend anyway?"

"A thousand yen, but we need five hundred to see the mine performance so that's half gone."

"Can we please just skip it?" Osomatsu pleaded giving his two brothers a pathetic look.

"No way! That's the only reason we're in this hell hole remember?!"

Osomatsu continued to whine while Todomatsu and Choromatsu continued to ignore him.

"It's in half an hour, I told the others to meet us there so we can regroup. That is, if they remember." Todomatsu said, checking the time on his phones lock screen. "I wonder if they're as bored as we are."

* * *

He didn't let it show, but when Ichimatsu saw that cat plush hanging off the prize rack, he was determined to win it. It was surprisingly well made for a fairground prize, with no loose clumps of fake synthetic fur or botched stitching visible from where he stood. It was a dark orange, embroidered with blue thread, bearing a striking resemblance to ESP Kitty. He wanted it. Badly.

Unfortunately, as Ichimatsu soon learned, he absolutely sucked at dart throwing. He thought he was doing everything right, holding it correctly and positioning his aim as perfectly as he could manage, which admittedly wasn't very good. Despite his efforts, to Ichimatsu's utter embarrassment the dart landed literal metres away from his target.

"I-It's rigged." He tried to explain himself, face red.

That would have been the end of it, if it weren't for the fact that he had had two brothers that just couldn't accept defeat beside him.

"Another dart if you would, good sir." Pushing a few coins onto the counter, the vender sighed and handed Karamatsu the sharp projectile. He gave Ichimatsu a confident smile. "Worry not, my brother. I will retrieve the prize you desire."

"Go niisan, go!" Jyushimatsu cheered as his older brother aimed carefully and drawing a deep breath, released.

To his horror the dart flew right past the balloons, and instead ricocheted off a glass bottle right into his face. Karamatsu cried out in pain and held his hand to his face, letting out a soft, pitiful whimper. Whelp, there went the tough guy act. Ichimatsu would have laughed at his brother's misfortune if it weren't for the fact that his chance of getting that cat plush was even further diminishing.

"...How is that even physically possible?"

"The universe hates you Karamatsu-niisan!"

"Ah... I apologise for my failure." Rummaging through his wallet for the second time, Karamatsu shook the last of his loose change onto the counter. The employee gave him an annoyed look.

"Look pal I've got over people waiting. Give it up already would ya?" He scoffed gruffly.

Regardless of the fact that there really was nobody else lining up for a turn, Ichimatsu slumped his shoulders and prodded at his stubborn brothers.

"Come on... He's right. Lets just go already."

"Nope!" Jyushimatsu stayed put, as did Karamatsu. "You really want it right? So we'll get it for you!"

Jyushimatsu stepped up to the counter. "I'll give it a go this time!" He winked back at his brothers and Ichimatsu was genuinely terrified of what he would try.

Picking up the dart, he held it tightly as started to swing his arm as if preparing to throw a baseball. Jyushimatsu aimed for the balloons, but just before releasing the dart, he suddenly shifted direction. Letting out a cheer as he did, Jyushimatsu instead launched the sharp object at the vender.

The burly man shrieked, the dart hitting with so much force it knocked him to the ground. Not wasting any time Jyushimatsu lept over the stand and swiped the cat plush from it's hinge with a smile similar to that of a mad man. Before the vender even had a chance to realise what had happened, the three brothers had taken off running.

"Here you go Ichimatsu-niisan!" Jyushimatsu beamed, handing the stuffed toy over.

Panting, Ichimatsu bent over to catch his breath. "Thanks." He said smiling.

"Ah the time!" Blurted out Karamatsu, looking down at his recently acquired watch.

"What about it?" Ichimatsu murmured with a bleak stare.

Karamatsu gave them a worried glance. "We're late for the act!"

"Oh... Whoops."

Grabbing each of his brother's hands and dragging them along, Karamatsu set off in the direction of the big red and white striped tent. "We have to hurry!"

The act was already in motion by the time they slipped in. Locating their other brothers, they took a seat next to them in the three spots they'd saved. Todomatsu glared at them as they entered but didn't say anything as to not distract the performers onstage. It looked like the mimes were yet to appear, and Ichimatsu was glad to have not missed Osomatsu's reaction.

Despite this, the eldest already looked incredibly pale. He was clutching the edges of the seat so tightly his knuckles had turned a ghostly white. The act already in full swing seemed to be coming to a close, and the next performers paraded onstage. Osomatsu's breath hitched in his throat. Faces caked in makeup, a fashion disaster of meshed together black and white stripes. Their movements were awkward and disjointed, looking like they belonged in a mental asylum rather then in a circus entertaining crowds of people.

Choromatsu glanced over to Osomatsu, who was cowering and had shut his eyes tightly.

"Tell me when it's over." He whimpered with a shaky voice.

"No way! It doesn't count if you don't open your eyes!"

"Volume!" Shushed Todomatsu, not wanting to have any unwanted attention directed towards them.

"I'm not looking at them."

"Jyushimatsu. Octopus hold." Ichimatsu practically purred with a sinister smile.

"NOT IN THE THEATRE!"

But it was too late, Jyushimatsu had already jumped from his seat and held Osomatsu down in a mess of flailing limbs. The eldest let out a strangled scream and it wasn't long until everyone was staring. Even the mimes onstage had stopped their act and were looking at the odd display in confusion. Todomatsu shrunk into his seat, silently groaning and pulling his beanie over his face in desperate attempt to not appear associated with any of them.

There was a tap on Osomatsu's shoulder. A very displeased looking security guard was giving him a hard glare. "You're disrupting the other viewers. I'm going to have to escort you and your family out of the theatre."

"Good." He grinned, looking back at his brothers who all looked disappointed to have had their plan thwarted. Dejectedly, they followed the guard out of the tent, muttering amongst each other on the unfairness of the decision. It had only been Osomatsu and Jyushimatsu that had been causing trouble after all. With not much else to do, they hung around the circus entrance until the show ended. As soon as the mimes began to exit, Osomatsu was gone. Karamatsu spotted him hiding a good few metres away, peeking from behind a pole with wide, terrified eyes.

Then Todomatsu had an idea. Grabbing onto one of the mimes' wrists as they emerged from the tent, he pulled out a wallet, producing a crisp green note. "I'll pay you if you follow that guy over there in the red hoodie." He tempted with an evil smile.

The mime blinked in disbelief. "Just... Follow him?"

The rest quickly having catched on nodded furiously, with equally evil grins.

"Yeah even if he throws stuff at you."

Whoops, that alarmed him. "I mean he's not necessarily violent as much as he's... Unpredictable." Choromatsu quickly added with a nervous smile.

"But... why?"

"He just loves mimes is all."

Still looking unsure, he none the less excepted the money and looked back to the cowering mess that was Osomatsu. The moment the mime's gaze met his, the red clad Matsuno literally jumped in fright, then took off running.

"Chase him dammit!"

"R-right!"

* * *

Osomatsu couldn't believe his eyes. They were actually _talking_ to it. His throat felt dry and his knees were wobbly and weak. What were they planning? Totty, the human embodiment of satan himself was offering the monstrosity something. Wait... Was that his wallet?!

The mime suddenly swivelled to face him and Osomatsu yelped, almost even fainting. The thing looked like it was going to break into chase at any moment, it's lipsticked mouth opening into a smile. Osomatsu immediately turned and ran as fast as his legs could manage in the opposite direction. He, without a doubt absolutely hated people in disguise.

Giving a quick glance behind him, Osomatsu practically screamed. The mime was right there, close on his trail. The hideous thing was taking quick strides, staring him down and making weird hand movements. Everything about it was unnatural, from the ridiculous amount of make up, and the way it felt the need to copy people's every move. It was the creepiest thing he could imagine. Osomatsu just didn't understand how nobody else saw them that way.

"Leave me alone! Or you'll regret it!" Osomatsu gulped as the mime showed no signs of slowing down. He had tried to sound intimidating, but judging by the way his weakened voice faltered by the end he hadn't come across as much of a threat. The spectacle was turning heads. Many people pointed and flashed pictures of the ridiculous sight while giggling as they ran past.

"It's not funny dammit!" He wailed, but the laughter only increased in volume. Dodging past stalls and attractions, Osomatsu purposefully tipped over bins and anything else that obstructed his path in an attempt to slow the beast down. In his eyes, this was a matter of life and death.

Looking behind him, Osomatsu felt like crying. The mime still hadn't given up chase and was doing it's weird mime things. It wrapped its thin gloved hands around a non existent rope and pretended to climb it, then pressed it's fingers into thin air. Just the sight of it made Osomatsu feel like puking.

"THERE'S NO WALL THERE MAN! STOP BEING CREEPY!"

They were approaching a mini golf course, and Osomatsu felt as though he couldn't keep running for much longer. His legs ached and his lungs hurt doubled with the fact that he'd never exercised much to begin with. The mime still managed to maintain perfect, synchronised movement. It hadn't even broken a sweat. Panting heavily, Osomatsu decided then that the thing wasn't even human.

Mentally he wasn't ready to give up, but his physical body decided otherwise. What would the mime do when it caught him? Osomatsu's legs finally gave in and he was forced to stop and catch his breath. The mime stopped too, running on the spot as if waiting for him to start moving again, so he could keep chasing him forever more. Osomatsu was terrified. He'd never been this close to one of them before. He could make out detail of the grotesque being without even trying to hard.

They were on a little bridge connecting two sections of the mini golf course. Underneath there was a shallow pond filled with tiny plastic boats. It was mainly for attraction, but perhaps it could be of some use.

Osomatsu took a long, deep breath and got behind the mime. With trembling hands he gave it a hard push, causing it to topple over head first into the water with a loud splash.

Oh god... He had _touched_ it.

He tried to rub off any kind of mime cooties on the firm wooden banister. Osomatsu bent over the railings to see the mime, soaked with it's make-up drooping off revealing perfectly normal human skin. So it wasn't some kind of deformed freak of nature. Oh well. It's not the first time one of his conspiracy theories had turned out wrong. Looking at the mime in such a pitiful state he almost felt empowered. His mortal fear really was just some loser wearing lipstick.

"Ha! Not so scary without your makeup!" Just saying it made him feel a bit better, and the butterflies in his stomach soon dissolved into giddy fits of laughter.

"What's your problem?!" The mime cried, sluggishly making it's way to land.

"My problem? Look at yourself! What are you doing with your life?"

The mime gave a long blank look, and suddenly widened his eyes. "...Good point."

Osomatsu, now feeling elevated left the thing (he still wouldn't refer to it as a human) and began the search for his brothers amongst the crowds of previously gawking bystanders. People were still giving him funny looks, but he guessed that was to be expected. He eventually found all five of them huddled around a dart-throwing stall. The first thing he noticed was that Ichimatsu was holding a large pile of cat plushies topped up a good few metres in the air.

"It's all in the wrists." Todomatsu boasted smugly, holding Osomatsu's now empty wallet.

"Osomatsu-niisan's back!" Jyushimatsu yelled over their excited chatter, waving to his older brother.

Karamatsu smiled at his brothers appearance. "Ah so he is. Do tell us how your endeavour of fear conquering went."

"Pretty good actually. Turns out mimes are just losers that made bad life choices."

"I guess we're all doomed to become mimes then." Ichimatsu joked dryly, attempting to keep his mountain of stuffed animals to topple over.

Osomatsu shuddered.

"At least you have some incentive to get a job now." With a dart in one hand, Choromatsu made a clean throw, smiling when it just barely hit the target.

"Too soon." The eldest grumbled, then gave a nervous look around. "Anyway I think we better leave now."

Totty gave an surprised glance his brother's way. "What? But there's still a few prizes left to win..."

"Um I think we have enough..." Choromatsu said, gesturing to the towering pile of cat plushies Ichimatsu was struggling to keep a firm hold on. "Anyway I thought we used up all the money?"

"I was going to use Karamatsu-niisan's wallet next." Todomatsu answered with a devilish smirk.

"Come on guys I want to go home!" Osomatsu whined loudly, pulling at his younger brother's sleeve.

With an irritated sigh, Todomatsu finally pulled away from the stall. "Ugh fine you big baby."

On the way back, Osomatsu couldn't seem to stop recounting the tale of how he'd "defeated" the mime, no doubt highly exaggerating the actual events in his favour.

"So does that mean you're not afraid of them anymore?"

"I dunno. I guess I'll have to wait for the next time I see one." Osomatsu replied happily with a bounce in his step. "I do feel a bit better though."

"Ahem! Where's our thank you?" Todomatsu huffed, still annoyed about having to leave early.

"You stole my wallet!"

Todomatsu rolled his eyes. "Oh please there was barely anything in it."

"That's the price of our fear conquering support!" Jyushimatsu contributed with a wide smile.

"Speaking of which..." Choromatsu began, looking amongst his brothers.

"Who's next?"

* * *

 **AN/ I don't have any order in mind, so please tell me who you want to face their fear next!**


	3. Claustrophobia

**AN/ Okay I'm not going from eldest to youngest and I'm sorry! This story is also posted on Archive of our Own where the majority of people wanted Jyushimatsu to go next. Sorry! (again) I hope your able to enjoy the chapter none the less.**

* * *

The day before Jyushimatsu had eagerly volunteered to be the next one to face his fear, but looking at just how small the space really was his head felt dizzy. He tried to not let it show that he was having serious second thoughts about this.

"You only need to last five minutes and we'll let you out." Todomatsu said reading off his phone screen. "We'll work up from there but this is fine for now."

Jyushimatsu didn't even hear him. He stared, tense and unblinking at the closet entrance.

"...Jyushimatsu?"

"..."

"JYUSHIMATSU!"

"Huhwhatwhowhen?!" He blurted suddenly, snapping from his daze.

"Woah calm down!" Osomatsu says, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Five minutes is barely anything! You can last that."

Ichimatsu gave his younger brother a concerned look. "Are you alright? You don't have to do this."

"Yes he does!"

Jyushimatsu looked at his brothers with a shaky open-mouthed smile. "I'm fine!"

Osomatsu grinned. "Good. Now get in."

Nodding, Jyushimatsu took a few hesitant steps forward. When he was fully inside, Choromatsu swung the closet door shut and started the timer. Immediately a wave of nausea hit him, and he felt as if he was going to collapse. There was a pressing weight on his chest. The walls were closing in on him, and it was suddenly difficult to breathe.

Jyushimatsu gave a hard, urgent knock on the wood. "Can I come out yet?!"

"It's only been five seconds." Choromatsu called back, his voice sounding muffled and far away.

"Just stay calm, take deep breaths!" Karamatsu encouraged from the other side of the door.

Jyushimatsu did as he suggested, attempting to slow his hammering heartbeat. He tried to move and stretch his already aching arms but the space was too small for him to do so. Feeling a line of sweat drip down his neck, Jyushimatsu knocked on the door a second time.

"How much time left now?"

"Four minutes."

Four minutes to go? That couldn't be. He'd been in there much longer. Right? Closing his eyes he thought of wide open fields and tried to convince himself he wasn't trapped in a box about to crush him alive. Jyushimatsu couldn't help it, he looked at the door again.

Another hard knock. "How much time now?

"Three minutes. Stop asking."

Jyushimatsu bit his lip. He was at his breaking point already. He needed out.

"Please let me out!"

Osomatsu stopped Ichimatsu from opening the door. "C'mon you can't give up now!"

Despite the fact that they couldn't see him Jyushimatsu vigorously shook his head. "Let me out!"

"Should we?" Choromatsu said looking up from the timer.

Todomatsu scoffed. "No way! He's only got a few minutes left anyway."

There was another round of frantic knocks and Karamatsu looked at the door nervously. "...Perhaps we should-"

"Nah he's got this." Osomatsu said calmly with a relaxed posture.

"I'm letting him out."

"No!" Osomatsu and Todomatsu shouted in unison, pulling Ichimatsu away once more. Thankfully he didn't put up much of a fight and gave up pretty quickly. On the other side of the door Jyushimatsu was hyperventilating and banging his fists against the wood screaming to be let out.

"Only one minute left!" Choromatsu called over the noise.

Suddenly there was a crash and everyone turned at the sound of splintering wood. There was now a sizeable hole punctured into the door with Jyushimatsu's clenched fist poking out. He felt around for the handle and fumbled with the lock, struggling to let himself out.

"NII-SAN WHAT THE FUCK?"

Eventually getting ahold of the handle, Jyushimatsu roughly twisted it open with shaking hands. He emerged, shuddering and looking unnaturally pale.

"So close." Sighed Osomatsu, running his hand through his hair.

"What's Mum going to say about the hole?" Choromatsu groaned, already shambling different excuses together in his mind.

Karamatsu gave Jyushimatsu a painful thumbs up. "You did your best, we're all proud of you."

"I'm not." Todomatsu glared with his arms crossed.

"I knew we should have let him out." Ichimatsu grumbled.

Jyushimatsu looked at each of his brothers, smiled, then fainted.

* * *

"Okay new plan! We're going cave exploring!"

It was a lazy Saturday, and the six brothers were all home, bored and doing nothing. Osomatsu strut into the living room and shoved a brochure in each of their faces with a wide grin.

"What's this?" Choromatsu sighed.

Osomatsu's grin only grew wider. "Like I said, cave exploring!"

"Oh! I want to!" Jyushimatsu said, suddenly sitting up straight.

"Good because it's to help you get over your claustrophobia."

Jyushimatsu's happy demeanour failed to dwindle, he remained smiling as he gave Osomatsu a vigorous nod in response. "I'm ready to try again! I won't freak out this time, promise!"

"You better not. I don't think we can afford any more holes in the house." Choromatsu sighed, closing his book shut and putting it aside.

"Well it's not like he can punch a hole in a cave wall." Todomatsu said as if it was obvious.

Karamatsu looked up from having polished his sunglasses well over six times already, seemingly intent in getting out of the house. "So do tell, is this cave exploration taking place today?"

"Yeah, and best of all it's free!" Osomatsu answered happily.

"Wait a minute is this cave going to be well lit?" Todomatsu suddenly questioned nervously, to which Ichimatsu snickered in response.

"Yeah don't worry there's lights and stuff everywhere." Osomatsu responded, causing the youngest to let out a discreet sigh of relief.

"We're leaving in like an hour... I think? Probably... Yeah, an hour, so everybody get their shit together."

* * *

Ichimatsu didn't know how it happened, but not long into their little expedition he'd gotten himself and his younger brother hopelessly lost. Osomatsu had defiantly picked a good spot for confronting a fear of confined spaces, because there was barely enough room to move around.

They'd split into groups of two once entering, but Ichimatsu hadn't realised just how easy it was to lose sight of the entrance when everything looked exactly the same. Everywhere he looked he saw boulders and rocks that appeared identical to the ones he'd seen earlier. Were they going in circles? Would that even be possible?

Jyushimatsu whimpered softly as he trailed behind him, looking close to tears. If he hadn't been able to handle even five minutes in a closet, Ichimatsu couldn't even begin to imagine how terrified he was now. It had only taken a few minutes into their trip through the cave for Jyushimatsu to stop smiling. Now he just looked miserable, and it was honestly hard to stomach.

Ichimatsu had a sinking feeling that he was leading them both farther into the cave. It was scary not knowing what direction to walk in. He was afraid to suggest staying put and waiting for help to come to them, seeing as though Jyushimatsu was seriously freaking out and undoubtedly wanted to get out of the place as fast as humanly possible.

They had a sort of informant with them to begin with, describing the history of the cave and other stuff none of them really gave a shit about, but she had left pretty early on. Surely there should be some kind of precautions for if something like this happened. A safety system for people getting lost? Anything would be better then nothing at the moment.

He could feel Jyushimatsu's grip on his wrist tighten, and Ichimatsu looked back to see his younger brother sweating bullets. His breaths looked to be choppy and frantic, and his chest was heaving in and out sporadically. Ichimatsu wanted to tell him they'll get out soon, although with that looking pretty unlikely at this point he decided against it. He didn't want to lie.

There was another small gap in the walls approaching that he knew they were going to have to squeeze through, though really wasn't looking forward to. It's an uncomfortable experience, but Ichimatsu makes it out okay on the other side. Jyushimatsu is more reluctant. After a bit of persuading however, he eventually relented and let Ichimatsu help him through the gap. They'd repeated this same process multiple times since entering the cave, and Ichimatsu couldn't help but grow more sick of it each time.

It's was becoming pretty evident by now that this is getting them no where. Dreading what was to come, Ichimatsu sighed and decided to break the news.

"We should wait for help." It takes him a while to get the words out.

Jyushimatsu looked to be opposed, but didn't have the heart to say no. He gave a slow, sad nod and and sat next to his older brother against the cave wall.

"I'm sorry." Ichimatsu mumbled without meeting his eye. "For you know... Getting us lost."

"It's okay, I'm fine! I'm happy to be confronting my fear!" Jyushimatsu replies happily but there were tears running down his face and Ichimatsu felt even worse then before. He felt helpless. After all he'd gotten them into this situation and couldn't do a damn thing to get them out of it.

"Are you okay...?" He didn't know what to really expect asking a question with such an obvious answer.

"Don't worry Ichimatsu-niisan! Really I'm having fun! I... I just," his eyes seemed to shrink when opening them again, and Jyushimatsu held his knees to his chest, cowering.

"I just need something to distract me! Can you tell me a story? Uh... I know! Why do you hate dogs so much?"

Ichimatsu blinked in surprise, never imagining he'd have to share the memory. It wasn't exactly something he was proud to discuss, but he kind of owed Jyushimatsu right now and this was his opportunity to be some kind of help.

"Okay... I was around ten I think." He paused for a moment. "Do you remember Sachiko?"

Jyushimatsu beamed. "The hag!"

Ichimatsu smiled back. "Yeah, her. Well I don't know if you knew, but she had a dog, and it was fucking huge. I honestly thought it was a bear or something at first."

Jyushimatsu giggled, rubbing at the dry tears staining his cheeks.

"Anyway, one of us had accidentally chucked a football into her yard, I forget who. I was the one that had to get it, so I climbed over the fence. I mean, sneaking into Sachiko's backyard was scary enough even without knowing that she had a fucking mammoth-sized dog as a pet. When I saw it I understandably got kinda freaked out and tried to run away but apparently that just encourages them and not long later I was screaming and crying because it just wouldn't leave me alone."

He paused again. "Come to think of it I'm surprised you don't remember this."

Jyushimatsu simply shrugged, his open mouthed smile having returned, and Ichimatsu continued with his story.

"The thing wasn't even on a leash. Damn woman should know how to keep her shitty animal under control. I was chased for hours, probably. It felt like that. I don't know how nobody noticed earlier. Sachiko was pretty mad I snuck into her yard but I honestly think she should've been the one apologising for what her hell spawn put me through."

There was a brief moment of silence between them.

"That's all?" Jyushimatsu questioned.

"Yeah, that's it. I know it's not much it just..." Ichimatsu sighed and directed his gaze at the cave wall.

"It really shook me. Now whenever I see them... It's terrifying."

"Don't be sad! I'm afraid of small spaces 'cause I got left in a ball pit once. That's a lot more stupid isn't it?"

Half lidded eyes turned to look at Jyushimatsu once more with what could be considered a surprised expression.

"...I don't remember that"

Jyushimatsu laughed. "I wouldn't expect you to! We were only toddlers when it happened."

"Oh yeah?"

Nodding Jyushimatsu appeared to tense up at the memory. "I just got buried under them all and it felt kinda like drowning expect there was no water."

He gulped, and regained a nervous smile. "Haha! Isn't that weird?"

"Not really. I get it." Ichimatsu responded with a low voice. "That's what being afraid feels like. It sucks, but I guess that's why it's better to overcome your fears."

He stopped for a moment, losing eye contact once again. "You know... So you don't have to feel that way anymore."

The younger brother nodded in agreement. "Yup!"

There was a another silence after that. The comfortable kind that Ichimatsu didn't really seem to experience that often. It continued until Jyushimatsu eventually spoke up.

"Thanks for talking to me Ichimatsu-niisan! I... I don't really feel that scared anymore." He smiled. A wide genuine smile.

"I'm glad." Ichimatsu responded, smiling back.

Jyushimatsu's eyes were red and puffy as remnants of his good few minutes of crying. While colour was slowly returning, his skin was still quite pale. Yet it was an improvement, and that's all that really mattered to Ichimatsu.

"Do you want to try finding the exit again now?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Jyushimatsu stood up, and they both resumed walking.

It only took a few minutes for them to start hearing voices. Jyushimatsu let out an ecstatic cheer after recognising them almost immediately. Following the direction of the voices echoing throughout the cave, he practically dragged Ichimatsu along with him at each twist and turn until they eventually reached the source. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest when Ichimatsu saw the rest of his brothers waiting by the entrance, varying in states of impatience.

They all turned to look at them, having heard Jyushimatsu well before they had even entered their vision.

"God dammit." Todomatsu muttered.

Karamatsu ran up to them and pulled the both of them in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank god you're alright!" He cried, comical tears streaming down his face.

Ichimatsu reacted immediately, scowling and trying to pry the second oldest off. "Let me go right now Shittymatsu! Unless you don't mind me breaking every fucking pair of sunglasses you own!"

That got him. With a nervous chuckle Karamatsu released the two from his grasp. "Please don't." He squeaked.

Osomatsu let out a victory cheer. "Ha! I knew they would make it out! You owe me five hundred yen Totty!"

Todomatsu groaned loudly in response, shooting his older brother a glare. Ichimatsu wished he could say he was surprised that two of his brothers had been betting on whether or not he and Jyushimatsu would make it out of a possibly life threatening situation, but really wasn't.

"So what happened? Did you get lost?" Choromatsu asked.

"Yup!" Jyushimatsu responded before Ichimatsu had the chance to deny it.

"Thought so." He sighed giving them an defeated look.

"Well did it help?" Karamatsu questioned.

"You don't look scared." Osomatsu added, noticing Jyushimatsu had regained his usual energetic demeanour.

He nodded. "Yup! It helped!"

"Good. Then this trip wasn't entirely pointless." Todomatsu muttered.

"Cheer up Totty!" Osomatsu said, messing up his younger brother's hair.

He frowned. "This place is awful. There's not enough room!"

Osomatsu laughed, rubbing the underside of his nose. "Well that's kind of the point."

"It wasn't terrible. Definitely not something I'd want to try again though." Choromatsu remarked.

"It was fun!" Jyushimatsu exclaimed happily as they left the cave, locating a nearby bus stop and waiting for a ride home.

Osomatsu looked surprised. "Didn't expect you to enjoy yourself." He said, and Jyushimatsu simply shrugged in response.

The next day, Jyushimatsu attempted to last five minutes in the closet again. He still failed, but he stayed in a full thirty seconds longer and Ichimatsu considered that a win. If they repeated it enough times, maybe he really would get completely over it.

That is, if the door was still standing by then.

* * *

 **Again, please tell me who you want to see face their fear next!**


End file.
